


Where the World Drops Off

by karrenia_rune



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 5 years gone, Gen, challenge community: heroes exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah, the titular leader of the specials who are on the run from those who wish them either harm or incarceration, goes<br/>to keep a rendevouz despite the doubts of those closet to him. This is set in the  '5 Years Gone Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the World Drops Off

Title: Where the World Drops Off  
Rating: General Audiences  
Characters: Micah Sanders and Molly Walker  
Verse: 5 years gone  
Words: 1021  
Beta: Jill  
Summary: Molly Walker and Micah Sanders working on building their own form of a support organization for those with special abilities who need their own unique brand of assistance; Set in the 5 years gone verse.  
Prompt: Molly/Micah in the 5 years gone verse: what happened to them?

 

Disclaimer: Heroes is the creation of Tim Kring and NBC Television as are the characters of Molly Walker, Micah Sanders and any others who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine.

 

The good thing about something akin to a built-in GPS was she always a way to tell her location to and from Point A to Point B. And in her case and given the circumstances in which she found herself in these days, stay as far away as possible from those who would wish her either harm or to use her for their own ends.

The bad part about all of this was that it had become increasingly more difficult to remain under the radar for much longer.

She watched the news, more to keep tabs on what was happening outside of the bubble of comparative safety that she had established with Micah Sanders, his grandmother and Monica Dawson; but then she could only take so much of it before she had to turn it off.

Micah, given the nature of his powers and his own need to try and make a difference had established a way of remotely contacting others with special abilities without the authorities becoming aware of what he was up to. Molly agreed to help use her locating abilities to assist him with the project; and a good thing it was that they did so.

***  
Neither of the Dynamic Duo as Monica often half jokingly and half seriously referred to the pair, wanted any more exposure then they could handle, and Monica handled the initial contact and helped out financially as best she could. They all were very much aware that as good a run as they had experienced of late, at any moment it could all come crashing down around their heads; and then it the game would be over.

 

In the back of her their minds both Molly and Micah knew it could not last forever, and neither required the newspaper perhaps sensationalized or perhaps not headlines to tell them that it was getting extremely dangerous for the those with special abilities to have any chance at being left alone by the authorities.

Molly and Micah, up until now had never really given much thought to what might happened should the existence of those like them become a matter of general public knowledge; but it was right there out of in the open, and  
completely unavoidable.

"I'm heading out," said Micah.

"Virtually or in person?" asked Molly.

"In person," Micah replied.

"I wish you wouldn't," Monica added from the island in the small kitchen where she putting the finishing touches on dinner. "It might not be worth the risk."

Micah sighed. "How come we have this discussion every time I want to go in person, rather than in situ?"

Monica set down the paring knife with a whack, and turned a steely dark-eyed gaze on Micah. "Just because you set up this little network of ours does not give you the right to take dangerous risks with the rest of our lives, or more importantly, yours. Do you understand me?"

Micah for all of his newfound gravity and depth of commitment to the cause had the grace to blush and turn a soulful dark eyed gaze to the two of three most important women in his life. "Sorry, I didn't think."

"That's right, you didn't think." Monica replied.

"It's okay, really," Molly added. "All we're saying is that if you want to go in person to a pre-arranged meeting, fine and dandy, just be sure that it's both necessary and worth the risk."

"Gotcha," replied Micah with a nod.

"Good, just so we understand each other," replied Monica.

"You'd better not forget!" Molly yelled as Micah stood in the doorway .

He glanced over his shoulder and yelled back to them.. "I won't forget. I promise."

***  
It was getting late and the moon sailing high overhead was obscured by a bank of low-hanging clouds. Micah was becoming quite nervous. Either his watch was running fast and he was just about to use his powers to tell it to behave or his contact was running late. Either way this was not exactly a good part of town to be found lingering after the government-mandated curfew went into effect.

A whoosh of air and the sound of booted feet coming from the east caught his attention and snapped Micah out of his meandering thoughts. 'At last," he thought.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" an official-sounding person asked.

Micah realized in a flash that this person was obviously not his contact and turned on his heel to make a dash in the opposite direction. He had believed that he had understood the risks going into this and he also believed that he found the risks acceptable, but now when it only now sank in; this had a very foolhardy choice.

Micah scanned the immediate area and discovered that the first individual he had heard was not alone, for stationed at various points in a staggered formation where other armed soldiers all were the pewter gray uniforms of the newly formed task force designated by the government to detain and capture those with special abilities.

There was absolutely no use in reasoning with these people, his only option was to make a run for it, which he did. Using his abilities to cause several traffic lights, and other electronic gadgets to either misfire and/or malfunction, Micah used the momentary distraction to run for it. Taking a pre-planned back route to his house.

As he put distance between himself and the soldiers the last Micah heard them say to each other was. "What the hell caused all the ruckus? And another officer. "Hey, where the little brat go?"  
***  
Micah heaved a sigh and muttered aloud to himself. "Well, I dodged one bullet. But it's only a matter of time."

**Author's Note:**

> also written and posted for the 2009 Heroes Fic Exchange; listed as for the community...


End file.
